


A Touch of Satin

by Moiraine



Series: A Touch of Luxury [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossdressing, Garters, M/M, Panties, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiraine/pseuds/Moiraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one would ever, in a million years, guess that Tony was being sent a series of pictures of naked Captain America putting on panties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch of Satin

Charity dinners were some of the most boring events known to man, with the exception of stockholder meetings, and Tony was silently counting the seconds until he could leave, or at least go find the good booze. The person currently speaking was going on and on about how how important this foundation was and how much it would change things, and it wasn’t that Tony didn’t care, but every one of these speeches was exactly the same. Why couldn’t they just be honest? A simple “Hey, we do important work, we need money, you donate it to look good. Cheers!” Would that be too much to ask?

Not that any of his boredom or distraction showed, of course. Pepper had spent too many years making sure he didn’t embarrass himself for his training to slip now, and even if it had, Captain Politeness sitting across from him would make sure he stayed quietly in his seat like a good little boy.

That was perhaps the only good thing about these affairs, that he got to bring Steve along with him now. At the moment, Steve was seated across the table from him, giving the speaker his entire attention, his expression focused and interested. Steve’s obvious show of good humor and involvement let Tony act a little more cavalier than he would have had to otherwise.

Silently, his phone buzzed in his pocket, and he slipped it out into his lap and looked down without a second thought. These people were all used to Tony answering his phone or leaving at a moment’s notice. He glanced down at the screen and saw that he had a new text message from...Steve. He looked up, across the table to his boyfriend, who was still turned toward the speaker. Huh. Weird. Shrugging slightly, he opened up the text and saw that it was nothing more than a picture. Tony recognized the background as the comforter on their bed, but the focus of the picture was a the plain black box resting on it, about a foot square. Tony frowned up at Steve again, but he was still paying attention to the speaker.

Almost immediately, his phone vibrated again, and when Tony glanced down, he saw he had another text from Steve. He opened that one, and it was a picture again, but this time it was of the box with its cover removed, the contents covered by some tissue paper. By now, Tony was burning with curiosity, but Steve wasn’t even looking at him. Sensing there was some sort of plan at work, Tony kept looking at his phone, waiting for the next text.

Sure enough, a few moments later, another picture message. This time, the tissue paper had been parted to reveal the shimmer of fabric in a deep, rich red. Tony felt his mouth run dry when he realized what he was looking at. Stunned, he looked across the table. For the just the briefest moment, Steve’s gaze cut over to meet his, and the look in his eyes was absolutely wicked. Then he looked back at the speaker and pressed his lips together to keep from making any sounds or expressions that might give them away.

Over the next fifteen minutes, the pictures kept coming in. Image by image, they showed the contents of the box being laid out on the bed. A thong and garter belt in bright, shiny satin, sheer stockings in the same color. Then, he was treated the sight of Steve putting each item on, the panties first, the material straining to hold his cock and balls. Next came the garter belt, skimpier than the ones Steve usually wore, but fitting with the thong. Then the stockings, one by one, drawn over each of Steve’s smooth, ridiculously muscular legs. God, Steve was _sexting_ him. No one would ever, in a million years, guess that Tony was being sent a series of pictures of naked Captain America putting on panties. Tony just hoped that when he eventually stood his erection would be too noticeable.

The last picture was of Steve fully dressed in his tux, grinning openly, accompanied by the text “I hope you enjoyed the show.” The pictures must have been taken by JARVIS, and JARVIS must have been sending them through Steve’s phone, as Steve was too polite to openly text at any public event. Tony loved his AI, and resolved to be very thankful when he got home.

Waiting until the dinner was over was agony, and then after that they had to _mingle_. Tony just wanted to leave, to go find his boyfriend—whom he’d somehow managed to lose in the crowd—and go home so they could fuck. Making him stay here and make polite conversation with people he didn’t know and wouldn’t remember was cruel and unusual punishment. It was a crime against humanity. It was—

His phone buzzed again and Tony wasn’t even a little sorry as he immediately pulled it out of his pocket and turned away from the man speaking to him. This time, the picture was of a door, and Tony immediately recognized the penthouse suite of the hotel the charity event was being held at. He couldn’t contain his grin. Brilliant, beautiful Steve and his amazing, wonderful ideas. He closed the text and looked up.

“Sorry,” he said to the man, waving his darkened phone. “Gotta run. Duty calls. Good luck with the...” he waved his hand to indicated the room, “and everything.”

He hurried to the elevator, not letting anyone delay or distract him. Once inside, he punched the button for the top floor. As soon as the doors closed, he leaned against the back wall and loosened his bow tie, letting it dangle around his neck, and undid the top two buttons of his shirt. Part of him couldn’t really believe this was happening. The rest of him couldn’t wait to get up to the penthouse and get his hands on Steve.

The elevator came to a stop, and the doors opened. He stepped out onto the penthouse floor. Across from the elevator was the door to the suite, and it was cracked just a hair. Without further delay, Tony pushed the door open and then kicked it shut behind him. “Steve?” he called. “You had better be here! And you had better be naked!”

“Now what,” came Steve’s drawl from his right, “would be the fun in that?” He stood in front of the floor to ceiling windows that lined one side of the main room. In his hands, he held two champagne flutes, sparkling liquid in each. He raised one in invitation and Tony walked over to him and took it, downing the contents in a single swallow. Steve shook his head, but smiled, taking a small sip from his own glass.

“Tell me those pictures were taken right before we came here,” he said. “Please, please tell me you sat through that entire boring dinner, surrounded by people who think you’re a bastion of virtue, in your panties and your garters and your stockings. Because that image? Hot. And if it was a trick I am going to be very, _very_ put out.”

Steve held his hands out to his sides. “Why don’t you find out?”

Tony could have just opened Steve’s pants, but he had a little more class than that. Instead, he stepped right up to Steve, put his hands on Steve’s waist, and then slowly slid them around to his back and then down. The tailored pants did an excellent job of hiding what was underneath, but as soon as Tony pressed, he could feel the familiar lines of the garters beneath the fabric. He breathed out in a rush, laying his head on Steve’s shoulder and squeezing Steve’s ass with both hands. “You’re incredible, you know that?”

“I try,” Steve murmured into his hair. “You really did like it?” There was a lot of mirth in Steve’s voice, but underneath it was the barest hint of uncertainty, the little bit of shyness that crept in when they were trying something different and he wasn’t sure if Tony would like it.

“Loved it, babe,” Tony replied immediately, stretching up to kiss Steve and banish all doubts. “You have no idea how hard I was, sitting at the table with my cock trying to tear through my goddamn pants.”

Steve chuckled and reached down to squeeze Tony’s cock gently, earning a groan. “Why don’t we do something about that, then?” He stepped back, took Tony’s hand and led him into the bedroom.

Tony started to slip his jacket off and pull off his tie, but Steve caught his hands. “No, wait, keep the suit on.” Tony raised an eyebrow, but lowered his hands, letting Steve fuss and button his shirt and do up his tie again. Then Steve guided him back to the bed and pushed down on his shoulders gently to make him sit. “Stay there,” he murmured, and moved back until he was standing in front of Tony, about five feet away.

Slowly, Steve stripped, draping each article over a nearby chair. Piece by piece, he removed his clothes, until he was just in his lingerie. Then he just stood, modeling for Tony until Tony finally got frustrated. “Come on, Steve, c’mere.”

“Good things come to those who wait,” Steve chided. He took a few steps over to a small side table and slid open the drawer to pull out a tube of lube.

Tony’s jaw dropped. “Oh my god, Rogers, you _planned_ this!”

There was no disguising Steve’s grin, broad and wicked. He popped open the cap on the lube and came closer, standing between Tony’s legs. He held up a hand when Tony started to move. “No, stay there.” Pouring lube over one hand, he closed it and tossed it on the bed next to Tony. With his dry hand, he reached back and pulled his thong out of the way. Then he reached back with his lubed soaked hand and began to work himself open.

“Oh, fuck,” Tony muttered, watching as Steve’s eyelids fluttered and his mouth dropped open, panting as he prepped himself. Tony found himself completely hard with a speed and intensity that actually hurt.

“Take your cock out,” Steve said roughly. “Get it nice and wet for me so I can ride you.”

Steve wasn’t usually so vulgar, but when he was.... Tony had to bite back a whimper. Need made his fingers clumsy and he fumbled with the button and zipper until he managed to take a breath and calm himself. He opened his pants and tugged his underwear down, leaving his cock bobbing stiffly in the cool air. Grabbing for the lube, he didn’t even bother warming it in his hands before he began to slick himself up. It was cold against his heated flesh, but the discomfort was minor when he got to watch Steve.

Tony fisted his cock slowly, already knowing he wasn’t going to last long. Finally, Steve straightened, still keeping his thong pulled to the side slightly, and stepped back. “Close your legs a little,” he said roughly, already sounding wrecked, and Tony did. Then Steve climbed up over Tony, knees on either side of his hips. He reached down and grasped Tony’s cock, holding it still while he lowered himself.

It felt so good, slick, hot pressure surrounding him. Tony tipped his back so he could watch Steve’s face as he sunk down. His eyes were closed, mouth parted, and he sighed when he bottomed out, quiet and content. Then he opened his eyes, quirking his lips as he reached down and plucked Tony’s pocket square from his breast pocket to wipe his hand with. The material was probably ruined, but Tony couldn’t care less. Steve buried his hands in Tony’s hair and slanted their mouths together, swallowing Tony’s moan as he pushed himself up and then slid back down.

Steve seemed like he wanted to do all the work, so Tony set his hands on Steve’s hips, rubbing small circles with his thumbs and enjoying the smoothness of the fabric and the firm muscle beneath. The rhythm Steve set was slow; he pushed up, clenching around Tony and paused for a moment with just the head of Tony’s cock inside him, and then back down, sitting in Tony’s lap for a few seconds before repeating the actions. Each time he moved, he could feel Steve’s cock, hard and still tucked inside his panties, rubbing against him, pressing insistently through the layers of fabric.

And he kept kissing Tony the entire time, lazily thrusting his tongue into Tony’s mouth, and muffling every little sound. Tony could feel himself getting closer and he gripped Steve’s thighs, digging his fingers in as he fought to last a little longer. Finally, he couldn’t hold off any longer. When Steve came down, Tony held him in place, shoving his own hips up a bit as he came. Steve stayed still as he finished, letting Tony move his head back to he could breathe.

When Tony had stopped coming, Steve thrust a little bit, grinding his erection into Tony’s belly. “Want some help with that, babe?” Tony asked. Steve bit his lip and nodded. Tony urged him up, enough for his cock to slip free, and quickly replaced it with two fingers. They slipped inside of Steve easily, the lube and his come easing the way. Unerringly, he found Steve’s prostate and began to stroke firmly. In his lap, Steve writhed, gasping for more, his hands pulling on Tony’s hair. Tony looked down between their bodies as Steve got closer, and watched as Steve went rigid and the red satin—already spotted with precome—darkened completely as he came in his panties.

He kept stroking lightly, working Steve through his orgasm. Once he let a little whimper slip out, Tony stopped and carefully drew his fingers out.

Steve sighed and eased off of Tony to collapse on the bed next to him. Tony fell back to lay next to him. He was a little hot and sweaty, the fabric making his skin itch, but he could wait a few minutes. Reaching over, he stroked a finger over the damp satin, drawing a shiver from Steve. “I ever tell you I love you?”

Steve laughed. “Love you, too.” He patted Tony’s thigh. “Come on, let’s get cleaned up.” He pushed himself up off the bed and headed for the bathroom. For a moment, Tony just watched, enjoying the sight of Steve ass framed by shiny red satin, before he got to his feet and followed Steve.


End file.
